The First Phone Call
by GEM8
Summary: LM Sequel to Like Wildfire Leo and Margret face their feeling for one another. The unthinkable happens Leo must make the dreded phone call. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own them and I never will. They belong to Mr. Sorkin and I will give them back when I'm done.**

**Author's note: This story takes place after "Like Wildfire." I hope you enjoy it!**

**Rated: PG-13**

**Title: "The First Phone Call"**

**By: GEM**

--------

The rumors had finally stopped maybe it was just old news. Whatever it was things were starting to get back to normal, if things were ever normal when running the country. Margaret had felt better after telling Leo the truth and Leo seemed to be handling it well. Things between them were different now and they would never be the same.

Leo had spent much of his morning reading briefing memos that he wasn't able to concentrate on. He finally got up, but he stopped cold in front of his closed office door unable to open it. oh, you're being silly just open to door. She is not going to bite you. Leo opened the door and walked into the outer office stopping in front of Margaret's desk, "hey."

Margaret looked up from her computer screen, "hey."

_Just ask her_.

"Margaret would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?"

_Oh what do I say? Don't mess up. What do I wear?_

Margaret seemed to think about it for a moment, "you don't think this is a bad idea."

"I don't know." Leo replied honestly.

"I don't know either but I will go to dinner with you."

"I'll pick you up."

"Okay."

With that Leo walked back into his office and back to his briefing memos. Margaret sat stunned for a moment before getting out of her chair and heading to the copy room.

-----

Margaret was busy making copies of the budget report when Donna walked into the room.

"Hey Margaret."

"Hi." Margaret said not taking her eyes off of the copier.

"Margaret is there something wrong?"

Margaret looked back at Donna, "no, why do you ask?"

"I don't know you just look nervous to me."

"Nervous. What do I have to be nervous about?"

-------------

_KNOCK. KNOCK_

Margaret was in the bathroom putting in her last earring when she heard the knock at the door. She rushed down the hall, stopping only to slip on her high heels, "I'm coming. I'm coming." Margaret finally reached to door and opened it to find Leo standing at her doorstep with flowers in hand. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Come in please."

Leo stepped inside, "These are for you." Leo said as her handed her the flower he was holding in his hand.

"They're beautiful, thank you."

"You're welcome."

Margaret disappeared into the kitchen to put them in some water and reappeared a moment later.

"Are you ready to go?"

"I guess let me just get my coat."

Leo helped Margaret with her coat then offered her and arm and walked her to the car.

---------

"Thank you." Margaret said as she finished her coffee and dessert.

"For what?"

"Not thinking I was crazy."

"Now why would I think that?" Leo asked as he signed the credit card receipt. When he was finished he got out of the chair and held out a hand for Margaret. They walked out of the restaurant hand in hand.

They walked down the sidewalk enjoy the unusually warm night, "I'm glad we did this."

"So am I." Leo said as he placed a hand on her arm, she stopped and he put his arms around her. He pulled her closer and kissed her lovingly. When the kiss broke Leo pulled away, "I'm sorry I didn't--"

"Don't be sorry. You don't have anything to be sorry about." Margaret put her arm around him again and leaned in for another kiss. The second kiss was deeper, harder and more passionate than the first. Almost as if they let all of the tension that both of them were feeling go and gave into their true feeling for one brief moment.

That moment stopped abruptly when they heard and saw the flash of the camera.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes/Disclaimer: See part 1**

**Part 2**

* * *

CJ was home enjoying some time to herself when the phone rang, _Don't people have better things to do then to call me at... _she looked at the clock on the microwave, _Midnight, who on earth would call me at midnight._

"Hello."

"CJ, it's Leo I think I might have a problem. I went out with someone tonight."

"Good for you Leo but why are you calling me at midnight?"

"I'm calling because I pretty sure that there a picture of me passionately kissing my assistant."

"Margaret!"

"A little louder CJ! I don't think the Senate Majority Leader heard you!"

"Is she with you?"

"Margaret?"

"No the Majority leader's Chief of Staff! Yes, Margaret!"

Leo reached out and took Margaret hand, "yeah she with me."

"Where are you?"

"We came back to the office."

"Okay, I'm on my way."

Leo hung up the phone and sat down next to Margaret, "are you okay?" She didn't answer, "Margaret it's gonna be okay. It will blow over."

Margaret sat next to Leo holding onto his hand while staring at the floor, "may be we shouldn't see each other anymore."

Leo placed a hand up her chin until their eyes met, "I can't except that. I care about you too much to let go of you that easy."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes."

"Why am I so up tight?"

"I don't know, just try to relax."

Leo took notice of Margaret, in a new light since the incident. She looked absolutely stunning, she was wearing a black velvet off the shoulder dress, her hair placed on top of her head. "Margaret have I mentioned how beautiful you look this evening?"

"Not until now." Margaret replied, her face staring to turn a bright shade of red.

"You are absolutely beautiful." Leo commented as her began to message her shoulders.

"Oh, that feels good. Leo what is going to happen to us?"

"Don't worry about it. It can all be fixed. Now stop talking and relax. I'm not going to tell you again."

"Okay."

Margaret sat back into Leo's embrace as he continued to message her shoulders. He pressed his lips against the back of her neck and left a trail of kisses up the back of her neck to her cheek until their lips found each other again. The kiss was light and became more passionate with every passing moment.

Margaret pulled away from Leo quickly.

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"Telling you about that stupid dream I had, being to chicken to ask you out, forcing you to ask me out."

Margaret got up and went over to the door, "I'm sorry I caused this to happen."

She walked out closing the door behind her Leo went after her immediately. "Wait! Let me see if I got all of this, you think that because you told me about your dream that why I asked you out. That I somehow was forced into this relationship by you."

Margaret stopped in her tracks and turned around, tears following freely from her eyes. "Yes!"

Leo walked over to her and put his arms around her, "You're one-hundred percent wrong."

Margaret wiped the tears from her eyes, "I am."

Leo wiped away the last tear, "yes. Margaret I care about you and I have know regrets. I'm glad that we did this."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Glad to hear what?" CJ asked as she walked into Leo's outer office.

"Jeez, CJ, did you have to sneak up like that?"

"Sorry."

All three of them walked into Leo's office and Margaret and Leo filled CJ in on the events of the night.

"Okay this is what I'm going to do, I'm going to make some calls and see who has the picture, if there is a picture." CJ said after Leo finished explaining what happened."

"What should we do?" Margaret asked.

"Go home."

"CJ I can't go home. I don't think I could sleep knowing that I ruined him. Margaret looked up at Leo.

"You didn't ruin me."

"He's right. You're emotional spent Margaret. Go home and sleep. You too. CJ said as she looked at Leo.

"Okay." Leo replied taking Margaret's hand and following CJ out of the office. "You'll call when you know?"

"Yes."

"Okay, thanks CJ."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes/Disclaimers: See part 1**

**Part 3**

* * *

Leo and Margaret sat in the back seat of the car still holding onto one another's hand. 

Margaret decided to break the awkward silence between them, "I don't want to be alone right now."

Leo snapped out of his day dreamy state. "What?"

"I said I don't what to be alone right now."

"Oh, you don't have to be."

"How do you figure that?"

"You could come home with me." Leo spoke quickly before he realized what he said.

"No I can't. What would happen if someone found out about that?"

Leo turned to face Margaret, as the car stopped in front of her apartment. "I don't care what people think Margaret. I love you."

Margaret froze. _Did he just say what I think he said?_

"Come home with me Margaret. Don't go up stairs just come with me."

"Okay." Margaret replied Throwing herself into Leo's arms.

------

Leo opened the door to his apartment and let Margaret in first, "I know it isn't much."

"It's you." She replied.

Leo came up behind Margaret and took her coat, "thank you." He whispered.

"No. Thank you for asking me to come."

Leo stared at his date for a second unsure how to ask the next question. "You don't look very comfortable. Would you like to change?"

She blushed mostly from embarrassment when he mentioned it. "I didn't bring anything with me. You see this knight in shinning armor came and swept me off me feet and he wouldn't let me pack."

Leo smiled at her and then took her hand and led her back to the bedroom, "Don't worry, I'll find you something and we'll stop at your place before we go to work tomorrow."

----------

After Margaret changed into the T-shirt and sweat pants Leo had giving her she walked out into the living room and found Leo sitting on the sofa waiting for her. She sat down next to him, "thank you."

"No problem."

"Have you heard from CJ yet?"

"No. Don't worry it will work out." Leo said as he pulled her into his side.

"Leo."

"Yeah."

"Thank you for everything."

Leo looked into Margaret's eyes, "You're welcome." He replied reaching up to pull the bobby pin out of her hair. "Margaret?"

"Leo we shouldn't."

"I know I just--"

"I know." She replied feeling the same way he did.

He kissed her lightly, "you should try and get some sleep. You can you use the bedroom. I'll sleep on the couch."

Margaret got up off the couch unwilling to let go of Leo's hand. She held on as long as she could before letting go then she turned back to him after only taking a couple of steps. "Come to bed Leo."

"I don't think that is such as good idea."

"Hold me, just come to bed and hold me." She pleaded holding out her hand for him.

"I think I can do that." He said as he took her hand and they went into the bedroom.

Leo laid in bed with Margaret in his arms. She was so warm and beautiful, it just felt right to have his arms around her. The phone rang and Leo carefully untangled himself from the cover and the woman sleeping in his arms. He picked up the phone, "Hello."

"Leo it's CJ. There is a picture and I'm taking care of it."

"Who has it?"

"A local paper. The AP will have it by tomorrow afternoon. Don't worry. It's not as bad as you think I can fix it."

"I know you can. CJ?"

"Yeah."

"Can I ask your professional opinion?"

"Yeah."

"Can I still see her?"

"Leo she loves you and you love her. You're both adults of course you can. Is she there?"

"How did you know?"

"I just did. She's good for you take care of her."

"I will."

"See you tomorrow."

Leo hung up the phone and climbed back under the covers. Margaret stirred a little and Leo took her into his arms.

"Was that CJ?"

"Yeah, I did know you were awake."

"Are we in trouble?"

"No. There is a picture but CJ is going to take care of it. Don't worry, nothing going to change. Just go to sleep.

"Okay." Margaret said as she snuggled deep into Leo's arms. He held he tight and kissed her on the back of the neck. "Good night baby, Leo whispered before falling asleep with Margaret in his arms.


End file.
